Youll Be Safe
by Garucca-Lover24
Summary: ONE-SHOT! please read and review! Summary The doctor shook his head. "Not too good, I'm afraid- She's slipping. You can go in and see her one last time if you want to." find out what happens! and please leave a review! :D NO FLAMES!


**One-shot, i hope you will like it! NO FLAMES! please read and reviews (i love REVIEWS! :3, so make me happy) ENJOY~ **

**Y****ou'll Be Safe...**

"How's she doing?" Linguini asked, wringing his hands nervously, silently praying.

The doctor shook his head. "Not too good, I'm afraid- She's slipping. You can go in and see her one last time if you want to."

Linguini, along with his brothers, Ho and Uncle Dumpling, hung their heads sadly and quietly entered the room. There in the hospital bed lay the shell of a happy, cheerful little girl.

Once the news had reached them about Garu's fatal last battle, Pucca had fallen into a deep depression. She only ate so her uncles would stop getting on her nerves about how she would starve. At night she would either cry herself to sleep or just stare up at the ceiling, blank-minded, until she fell unconscious. She'd either wake up screaming at the top of her lungs or sleep in 'till her uncles woke her up, when she'd started whispering "Where's Garu?"

Eventually, she just gave up eating, no matter what her uncles said. She hardly ever got up, and eventually, she lost the will to live.

Looking down at their niece, pale, thin, and dying, ripped the three's hearts to pieces. Uncle Dumpling knelt down beside her and grabbed her hand lightly. "Pucca?"

Pucca opened her eyes and mumbled. "Mmm... Uncle Dumpling?" He nodded and grabbed her hand tighter. "Ugh... My head..."

"Pucca..." Ho stepped forward. "Pucca, seeing you like this, it kills us. What happened?"

"Y-y-you know what hap-ened..."

"It doesn't have to end like this. You still have a chance!"

"No... I d-don't..." Pucca took a raspy breath. "Th-that's what Ching tried to tell me... And Abyo... I've already thrown my life away. It's b-better this way..."

The three brothers gathered close around her. "Oh, sweet Pucca..." Linguini whispered, "We love you..."

Pucca tried to smile. "I love you too, guys... Thanks for... Watching over me... All these years... I love you..." Things started fading away as she said this. She could still hear her heart monitor barely going, feel her uncles holding her tight, their tears falling on her skin, but all she could see was black.

As breathing became more difficult than it had ever been, she saw a figure moving towards her. At first she couldn't tell what it was, then, as it got closer, she saw more- Pigtails, a heart-shaped print on his chest...

"G-G-Garu..."

He was still so handsome, and a warm smile stretched across his face as he reached down for her. Pucca felt her heart slow down significantly as she reached up with what little strength she had left. They were only inches away...

Beeeeep... Beeeep... Beeeep...

She let out one last breath, and their hands made contact.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eep...

Her heart monitor. It had reached zero.

She was dead.

But it was much better than she'd thought it would be. The sounds of the outside world faded. Everything was a single color, and she was staring into her beloved's green eyes once more.

"Pucca..." He pulled her in and kissed her gently, and Pucca felt as though she'd melt into his embrace. After he pulled away, he hugged her sweetly. "I've missed you so much... I thought I'd go insane without you..."

Pucca smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "They'll miss me... I was scared... But now I'm with you..." An overpowering sense of dizziness washed over her, and she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Don't worry; you'll get your strength back soon." He kissed her again, and then he swept her off of her feet. "Here, I'll carry you 'till we get there." Nothing else mattered as Garu's arms wrapped around her, and he started for the sky. Before she fell asleep, she heard him whisper, "You'll be safe..."

**THE END!**

**WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND PLEASE PLEASE AND PLEASE REVIEWS! (i LOVE reviews, they make me really happy!) **

**ALSO! I want readers to read AND REVIEW on this story called "Come Back To Me" By Aeternus Rosa on the Pucca section, I promise it's a AWESOME story please read it, it would make Aeternus Rosa sooo HAPPY! SO PLEASE REVIEW HERE (my story) AND Aeternus Rosa STORY! anyways i hope you like it! :3**


End file.
